<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Equilibrium by Crollalanza</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26213032">Equilibrium</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crollalanza/pseuds/Crollalanza'>Crollalanza</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Getting Together, M/M, Spoilers for manga, Timeskip</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:48:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,186</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26213032</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crollalanza/pseuds/Crollalanza</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He tasted of cherries. For years after, whenever Aran saw the fruit, its rich dark purple skin sparkling up at him, he’d be catapulted back to this place. Yet for now, all that permeated his conscious was Shinsuke stretched out by his side kissing him back with fragmented reserve soldered with golden enthusiasm.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kita Shinsuke/Ojiro Aran</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>117</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Equilibrium</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This was not how he’d wanted his arrival to play out.</p>
<p>Catching sight of his sweat soaked face in the rear view mirror, Aran grimaced. With the temperature outside a barely bearable thirty degrees, the inside of his tin can with non-functioning air-conditioning meant all the circles of Hell reverse-rippled into his car, targeting the driver’s seat.</p>
<p> (When he thinks about it, he’d wanted to turn up looking as if he were about to step on court with Inarizaki except with shades on and his jacket slung over his shoulder rather than billowing behind him.</p>
<p>But a billowing jacket hadn’t been <em>his</em> style. He’d been glowering a step behind, menacing when eyes switched from Atsumu’s smirk to find him glaring back before hastily looking away.)</p>
<p>Still it was what it was and the passage of five years had pushed his High School days to the back of his mind most days to the extent he told himself he couldn’t remember the order of the line up as they entered the stadium.</p>
<p>He reached the turning off the road, stalled for the nth time this trip, then on restarting steered to the right and up the dusty track. The sun was glaring through the passenger window now, but too scared for his rust-bucket of a motor, there was precious relief as he trundled along towards the farm, not daring to press his foot down on the accelerator, however eager he was to arrive.</p>
<p>(“Why not come a few days earlier,” <em>he</em>’d suggested to Aran. His voice had slowed, the accent thinning as it always did when trying to pick out the correct words. “Be nice to just be us … uh … us two, for a while.”)</p>
<p>His throat was parched, so he reached for his water bottle, swigging down the far from cold dregs, and barely noticing when half of it slopped down his chin.</p>
<p>Damn it all, ain’t I ever gonna act <em>soigné</em>?</p>
<p><em>Soigné</em>. He chuckled a little as he played with the word on his lips, liking the sound of it. The kind of word the leading man would use about his lady. Or a hack writer would use when they’d run through the thesaurus to find different ways of describing elegant.</p>
<p>And then the chuckle stopped in his throat because there ahead was his destination. Two hours later than he’d hoped to be, which made it all the more welcome. He parked up outside an outhouse, but as he pondered whether to change his shirt before shouting his ‘hellooos’ a figure appeared in his sightline. Soigné be damned! He couldn’t stop the grin smothering his face, wrenched open the door, and sprang out to greet him.</p>
<p>“Aran.”</p>
<p>“Shinsuke!” He blinked at the vision: Kita, his former teammate, captain and friend, dressed in long cotton shorts, a loose shirt, and a wide sunhat held a tray with a jug and two glasses.</p>
<p>“Are you an oasis or a mirage?” Aran rasped.</p>
<p>“I thought you might be hot.”</p>
<p>“You thought right.”</p>
<p>“How about iced lemonade in the shade? There’s a table this way.”</p>
<p>“Perfect timing.” Aran swept his arm down in a low bow. “Impeccable as always. I always knew you had second sight.”</p>
<p>Kita laughed. “Sorry to shatter your illusion, but I saw you from the field.”</p>
<p>“Sorry I’m late. Car journey was a bitch.” Tugging at his shirt Aran grimaced as it clung to his damp skin. “I’m horribly sweaty.”</p>
<p>“And I’m dusty, which ain’t how I planned to greet you.” He smiled again and began to walk towards the garden around the back of the house. “Lemonade first. <em>Then</em> we’ll take your bags in.”</p>
<p>“Uh… sure. I should get the gift out for your grandma<em>…” </em>He trailed off not wanting to think about the box of fancy chocolates currently in the boot of the car.</p>
<p>“I’ll save it for her,” Kita called over his shoulder.</p>
<p>Aran jogged to catch up. “Huh?”</p>
<p>“She’s visiting friends. Took herself off yesterday. I’m not sure if she thinks I’m about to have a party what with you visitin’ and the twins.”</p>
<p>“They’re definitely comin’ over.” He almost laughed to himself, hearing his accent thicken as he thought about the Miyas.</p>
<p>“Osamu certainly He wants some supplies. He’ll be mad at not bein’ able to pick Granny’s brains though. Atsumu probably, unless the Jackals extend their tryouts.”</p>
<p>“He’s stayin’ with ‘em, then?”</p>
<p>“No plans to leave. He’s settled, and thinks the team is getting stronger.” Setting the tray down on a round metal table, Kita shot Aran a sideglance. “You want him to join you in Kanagawa?”</p>
<p>“Ha! No!” Hearing the vehemence in his tone, he dampened it down with a sigh, then licked his lips. “Besides, I … uh … might not be there next season.”</p>
<p>Kita raised his eyebrows, but said nothing instead pouring two glasses of lemonade and handing one to Aran. They sat companionably. The lemonade was good, sharp and cold on his tongue, biting at his thirst until his eyes watered.</p>
<p>“Too tart?” Kita asked and pushed a small sugar bowl towards him. “Add some if you want.”</p>
<p>“No, this is good. It’s waking me up.” He shook his head from side to side, then inhaled deeply. “Thank you.”</p>
<p>“Thank you for visitin’,” Kita murmured and sipped a little more. “So… where are you off to? Abroad?”</p>
<p>“No. Somewhere closer to home, I hope. Don’t want to say too much, case I jinx it.”</p>
<p>“Still suspicious, eh?”</p>
<p>“I know you think I’m crazy.”</p>
<p>“It’s a part of what you are.” There was a pause the length of a heartbeat. “I wondered if you were considerin’ Serbia, that’s all,” he said, fishing out a slice of cucumber with his fingers.</p>
<p>“Serbia? Haaa, nope. Petar’s gone back, but I’ve got no plans t’ follow.” He took another glug waiting for the tang to hit. “It didn’t end badly, y’know, but why push it?”</p>
<p>“Do you miss him?”</p>
<p>He considered the question, but not for long. The Serbian Middle Blocker had left seven months before, his absence not a gaping cavern, but more a bridge to another path. “It wasn’t that type of relationship,” Aran replied, shaking his head. “I knew he was only here for one season.” He drained the glass. “We had five months. Fun while it lasted. I … uh … kinda missed the … uh …”</p>
<p>“Sex?”</p>
<p>He burst out laughing. “You’re always so blunt. I don’t know why that still surprises me. Yeah, at first. Guess it scratched an itch.”</p>
<p>“But you’re no longer … uh … itchy?”</p>
<p>Aran blinked, then cast a side glance at Kita, who he could have sworn had been staring at him but was now looking at the rice crop in the distance.</p>
<p>“Not for Petar,” he replied quietly. He could feel his cheeks burning even in the shade. “I should get my bags out of the car. And I wouldn’t mind a shower.”</p>
<p>Getting to his feet, Kita pushed his stool under the table and picked up the tray. “I thought I’d pack a picnic for lunch so why don’t you come into the kitchen when you’re ready. And I’ll help with the bags.”</p>
<p>“I didn’t bring much. Just point me in the direction of where I’m sleeping.”</p>
<p>“My old room. I’m now in Granny’s room.”</p>
<p>“And Granny?”</p>
<p>“Moved to the front.” He pressed his lips together. “It’s quieter and she wanted a room without all the memories.”</p>
<p>As Aran climbed the stairs, he thought back to his first visit here, when he and Shinsuke had been new friends. Back then, they’d shared the room, futon mattresses on the floor with the curtains open so they could stargaze. Kita had known all the constellation names and had taken a quiet pride in sharing his knowledge. For Aran, time here had opened up his world, showing a glimpse of life beyond school and volleyball. It had been peaceful, and also fun, and yet he’d wondered even then why anyone would want this life.</p>
<p>“Won’t you get bored?” he’d once asked, aghast when Kita had told him of his plans.</p>
<p>They’d been outside the gym, slumped against the wall, a rare moment together without the others. Kita had chuckled, and fixed him with his perceptive stare. “Maybe? Doesn’t every job, every path, have its repetitive elements. I … I rather like that. The routine of things is important to me, you know that.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, but… I don’t know, I kinda thought you’d become a doctor or lawyer or…”</p>
<p>Kita had held out his hand. “Help me up, will ya?” Then he’d smiled and tilted his head to the side as he perused Aran. “We’re lucky, you and I, that we can choose.”</p>
<p>His hand had lingered in Aran’s and then after the minutest squeeze, he’d relinquished his hold just as Ren and Michinari bowled up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pushing open the door of the bedroom, Aran was immediately assailed by twin feelings of familiarity and difference. Shinsuke’s posters had gone, but the bookshelf remained with a mix of childhood favourites and volleyball magazines. Dumping his bag in the corner, he decided not to unpack straight away (he could feel Kita’s waves of disapproval even through a closed door) pulled out his wash bag and headed to the bathroom.</p>
<p>The shower continued the job the lemonade had initiated, refreshing and revitalising him to the extent that once he was done and had wrapped a towel around his waist, he felt almost human again and not some creature from the swamp.  Fresh clothes further added to his humanity, and it was with a smile that he entered the kitchen to see Shinsuke packing a basket.</p>
<p>“These were for Granny,” Aran said, handing over the melting box of chocolates. “They won’t look quite so fancy now, I’m guessing. More a conglomerate lump of chocolate and soft centres. Shall I chuck them?”</p>
<p>“Put them in the fridge. Maybe Osamu can create something.”</p>
<p>“Or Atsumu will scoff down.”</p>
<p>“That too. Although he’s taking his diet more seriously these days. According to Osamu, it’s ‘less puddin’ ‘n more protein’.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, that’s what playing pro will do for you,” Aran said and clutched his heart. “I miss the days of surreptitiously going through a box of Ritz at training.”</p>
<p>“Ojiro Aran, I am shocked to hear that!” Kita exclaimed. “As your former team captain I can only despair!” Then he grinned, placing a box of the same crackers on top of the basket. “However, I never forget weaknesses. Here you are.”</p>
<p>“You spoil me.”</p>
<p>“A good host should treat their guest like an Emperor,” Kita replied with solemnity.</p>
<p>“One of Granny’s sayings?”</p>
<p>“Hmm, it might have been Granddad.” He closed the basket, threading each strap through their buckles. “Are you ready?”</p>
<p>“Sure. Hey, let me help with that. You don’t have to pamper me that much.”</p>
<p>They carried the basket between them, a hand each side, with Aran bundling a blanket under one arm, while Kita slung a satchel with drinks over his shoulder.</p>
<p>“All we need now is a parasol,” Aran teased as they stepped out into the sunlight. “There’s not a cloud in the sky.”</p>
<p>“No need. Where we’re going there’s shade for me and enough sun for even the basking shark that is Aran-san.” He glanced across at him. “It’s not far.”</p>
<p>They headed towards the paddyfield, skirting around the outside and on the rough hewn track, delineated with tyre ruts and straw. Every so often, they’d come to a plastic channel, trickling water into the field, but the earth underfoot was hard, unyielding, baked by a summer of unrelenting sun.</p>
<p>“You’ve not had much rain, eh?” Aran asked, scuffing the dust with his heel.</p>
<p>“Not enough,” Kita agreed. “It’s been unseasonably dry. We irrigate, but there’s nothing quite like actual rain. The smell afterwards and the freshness in the air.” He looked out over the rice crop, fronds swaying as a gentle breeze lilted through the air. “Granny says we need to ask the gods. I’m not quite in that zone yet.”</p>
<p>“Maybe you need to make an offering?” Aran suggested, and then let out a horrified gasp. “That’s why I’m here. You’re sacrificing me for rain. Kita-sama, spare me! Take the twins instead.”</p>
<p>His chuckle was light. “And risk a monsoon!”</p>
<p>They chatted on for a while before Kita faltered, wiping his brow with his hand then steering them towards a tree on the corner of the field. And after Aran had spread the rug (allowing Kita to twitch the corners straight) they unpacked the basket. It was rather like being back at school and watching him eat his bento box lunch, the perfect precision of sushi, sliced and diced vegetables, small jars of dressing, and a container of fruit. Except instead of a Tupperware, Kita had brought cherries in a punnet, cherries he’d picked from one of their trees. “I remember us eating cherries at school,” he said by way of explanation. “Ren always brought in enough for all of us.”</p>
<p>“Getting juice down my school shirt. I wore my jacket after that.”</p>
<p>“The second years had stone spitting contests when they thought I couldn’t see,” Kita mused. “I don’t know what they thought I was gonna do.”</p>
<p>“Maybe made it more fun for them, doing it in secret.”</p>
<p>“Probably.” He pulled out some chopsticks, handing them to Aran. “Help yourself to whatever. The salmon sushi is excellent, so you must try that.  One of our neighbours, Abe-san, not only catches the fish but smokes it too.” He frowned. “Was I really such a despot?”</p>
<p>“Huh?” Aran blinked. “Oh, as captain?” Swallowing some sushi, he gave Kita a smile. “Yeah, you were. And I was your henchman, slapping them in order. Why does our conversation always come back to them?”</p>
<p>“Common tie. But you’re right. Tell me about your new club.”</p>
<p>“Ahhhh, not yet. Nothing’s been signed.” He ate some omelette, then a cherry, bursting it with one crushing bite and enjoying the flavour explosion in his mouth. “Why does food always taste better in the open air?”</p>
<p>“Heightened senses? Good view,” Kita replied, gesturing to the field and the mountains in the distance. “Or perhaps … it’s the company?”</p>
<p>Aware of Kita’s scrutiny, the way his eyes flickered from his hands and to Aran’s face, he wasn’t sure it was the great outdoors causing a sudden tautening in his gut. Was he imagining this frisson? Or was it merely familiarity and difference colliding again?</p>
<p>
  <em>Us.</em>
</p>
<p>He took a breath, letting it hush through his teeth. “You still have the most unnerving stare of anyone I’ve ever met,” Aran murmured, catching his eyes. “First thing I noticed about you.”</p>
<p>“When was that? A week or a month after we joined Inarizaki?”</p>
<p>“Why d’you say that?”</p>
<p>Kita helped himself to a cherry, biting into it, then palming the stone before he swallowed. His teeth were white and even, lips smudging with cherry juice before his tongue licked away the evidence.  “I was largely unnoticeable. Went to Inarizaki on my smarts rather than my volleyball prowess. You, however, had an innate confidence in your ability and the strongest focus I’d ever seen.”</p>
<p>“First day,” Aran countered and shuffled a little closer, reaching for the cherries. “You helped with the net. I was carrying the balls and dropped them. You stopped one with your foot, nudged it back towards me, and then carried on with your task. No words. No introduction. More importantly, no laughter because I’d been clumsy. Just … a look.” He twirled a cherry by its stalk, then held it over Kita’s mouth. “Scariest look I’d ever seen.”</p>
<p>“That was awe,” Kita replied, and tugged on the cherry with his teeth, snapping the stalk. “Everyone knew who you were, even in your first year and at a school like Inarizaki.”</p>
<p>“You? Awe?” He threw his head back at the thought, laughing up to the sky and back. “Save that for when the Miyas turned up.”</p>
<p>“No, it was you,” Kita said. “Like I said, it was your focus. I was more exasperated with the twins, then worried.”</p>
<p>“What about?”</p>
<p>“That they’d burn out. Atsumu in particular.”</p>
<p>“He’ll burn through other people before he’s even singed,” Aran said and groaned, lying flat on his back. “We’re back to them again.”</p>
<p>“Stops us thinking ‘bout other things.”</p>
<p>“Like what?” he asked, the words slow as if being dropped in a pond from a great height.</p>
<p>“Like the fact we’re alone,” Kita murmured. “And I’m thinkin’ is this the most alone we’ve ever been?”</p>
<p>He tried to swallow, but it was as if the inside of his mouth had become sandpaper, rasping at his tongue as he attempted speech.  “We musta been alone before, Shinsuke?”</p>
<p>Hadn’t they? Was that all it would have taken? An extra study session. The movies just the two of them.  Could that have pushed things?</p>
<p>“Walking home from school. The odd end of practise session when one of us locked up. Occasional coffee before the others turned up. But … this is different, don’t you think?”</p>
<p>“Uh… how.”</p>
<p>“Why was I brought on to play, Aran?”</p>
<p><em>How the fuck did we get from loaded tension back to volleyball? Jeez, I’m reading this all wrong.</em>  He sat up clutching his knees. “What?”</p>
<p>“To restore balance when things were off whack. To provide equilibrium.”</p>
<p>“And what does that have t’ do with anything about our current … uh … aloneness?” <em>‘C’ept it’s got nothing to do with the Miyas.</em></p>
<p>“I loved playing. I loved being a part of the team. Back then, the proudest moments of my life were leadin’ Inarizaki on court as captain. And…” Trailing off he pressed his lips together, removing all remnants of the cherry juice and then edged closer, placing a hand on Aran’s arm. “I didn’t want to upset that, so I held off. Maybe I shouldn’t have, but I’ve only ever taken calculated risks.”</p>
<p>Kita’s touch was cool, his tone warm enough to melt the snows of spring, or an Ace’s resolve to not think of any of this. He coughed, and screwed up his eyes as he gazed at Kita.  “Just so I’m clear, we’re talking about ‘us’, right. As in … uh … together? Getting together?”</p>
<p>“Is that such a surprise?”</p>
<p>“It should be. I mean, you are springing this on me when we’ve not so much as kissed or talked or…” He stopped abruptly, then lifted his head from his knees and smiled. “But coming from you, Shinsuke, it’s not surprising at all.”</p>
<p>He kept smiling, even as Kita leant in, kissing first his cheek before smoothing towards his lips. A little faltering and un-assured, so Aran cupped Kita’s face in his hands, his fingers twisting in his silken hair and began the kiss.</p>
<p>At Inarizaki, he’d wondered, then banished that ‘wonder’, suppressing with more practise, more strictures on his life, more snapping at the second years as he strove not just for the win, but to drive all thoughts of Shinsuke as anything but a teammate and later friend from his mind.</p>
<p>He tasted of cherries. For years after, whenever Aran saw the fruit, its rich dark purple skin and flesh sparkling up at him, he’d be catapulted back to this place. Yet for now, all that permeated his conscious was Shinsuke stretched out by his side kissing him back with fragmented reserve soldered with golden enthusiasm.</p>
<p>Unable to resist, he opened his eyes, squinting to see whether Shinsuke was still as beautiful up close. And promptly met a pair of amber brown eyes staring back at him. They broke apart.</p>
<p>“You’re not supposed to look!” he protested.</p>
<p>“You were,” Kita laughed. He snuggled closer. “And why wouldn’t I? Why wouldn’t I want to savour every moment with <em>all</em> of my senses?”</p>
<p>Curling around him, Aran dropped a kiss on Kita’s temple and nuzzled his ear. “I like this alone time.”</p>
<p>“You can thank Granny for that,” Kita whispered. “As soon as she knew you were heading here before the twins, she made her plans to go visitin’. And do you know what she said to me?”</p>
<p>“Tell me?”</p>
<p>“’You like that boy, don’t you, Shin-chan,’” he mimicked, adding quietly, “It was a statement, not a question, with a lot of implication. And I always listen to Granny.”</p>
<p>“I’m going to send her the biggest and fanciest box of chocolates I can find,” Aran replied. “Even if I have to fly to Paris.” Then, finding Kita’s mouth so he could indulge in another kiss, he chuckled. “I hate to mention <em>them</em> again, but boy, they’re gonna be so jealous of me!”</p>
<p>“Of you?” Kita queried, merriment sparking his eyes. “You’re the one they followed round like puppy dogs.”</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>It was three days later, sitting outside eating breakfast that the first clouds appeared. Literal clouds, a little white but mostly grey giving the promise of precipitation. He could see Kita eyeing them with something like relief, and he wondered just how hard it was for him being so reliant on an element of nature rather than his own hard work.</p>
<p>“Atsumu will moan when it rains,” was all he said, however.</p>
<p> “Mmm,” Aran muttered, running his fingers down Kita’s arm, “It’s going to be hard being discreet when they get here.”</p>
<p>“Almost impossible,” Kita agreed, adding lightly, but with his headlight beam of a stare. “And abstinence right now ain’t desirable.”</p>
<p>“Not now the dam’s cracked, huh?” Aran teased.</p>
<p>“The wall’s been breached,” Kita said quietly. “Can’t rebuild that straight away, Aran-kun. Is that goin’ to be a problem?”</p>
<p>Reaching across, Aran squeezed his hand, but just as he was about to speak, they heard a car horn tooting as it thundered up the track, and then his phone went off.</p>
<p> “Excuse me.” Standing up, he scuttled back into the house to take his call.</p>
<p>After fifteen minutes, he emerged into the sunlight to see both Miyas sat around the table drinking tea, Atsumu scowling at the clouds, while Osamu smacked his arm pre-empting an approaching midge.</p>
<p>“Aran-san!” they greeted, both getting to their feet.</p>
<p>“Hi guys,” he replied, and tried to hide his smile. “How’s things?”</p>
<p>“Good,” Atsumu gabbled. “Brilliant! Tryouts yesterday were super cool. Got ourselves some amazin’ new players. One you ain’t gonna believe! An’ there’s talk of another signin’ but that’s hush hush an’ even I don’t know.”</p>
<p>“Cuz, you couldn’t keep a secret t’ save yer life,” Osamu scorned.</p>
<p>Ignoring him, Atsumu continued. “An’ Bokuto’s playin’ outta his skin. We’re winning that championship this year.”</p>
<p>“You say that every year, scrub,” Osamu put in, but fondly. “How ‘bout you, Aran-san? Still enjoying Kanagawa?”</p>
<p>He cast a smile at them all, focusing at last on Kita who was sitting on his chair ultra composed as he poured him a fresh cup of tea. “Actually, I have news,” Aran said, waving his phone. “That was my agent. Contracts have been signed and I'm playing for another team.”</p>
<p>“You’re moving back home,” Kita stated, and let out a breath.</p>
<p>Atsumu leapt high in the air. “WHOOOP! YER GONNA BE A JACKAL! HELL WHY D’YER KEEP THAT QUIET, ARAN-SAN? CAN’T WAIT T’ SET FOR YER AGAIN!”</p>
<p>And maybe it was a shame to disavow him so quickly, but Aran snorted and sat back down. “Nyope, I’m gonna be a Falcon, ‘Tsumu. Swooping down and pecking out jackal eyes!”</p>
<p>“Aww, man! I was hopin’ to finally get someone on the team who got my jokes,” Atsumu complained, head in his hands. “You don’t know my struggle.”</p>
<p>“No one gets yer jokes,” Osamu muttered, and ducked from Atsumu’s punch. “Pleased for ya, Aran-san. Tell yer new teammates ‘bout Miya Onigiri. Make sure they now it’s nuthin’ to do with this scrub!”</p>
<p>“Sure thing.” He sipped the green tea, and out of the corner of his eye marvelled at how well Kita played the perfect host, treating them all like Emperors. He looked implacable, unruffled. He looked … <em>soigné.</em>  And Aran smiled, flashing him a slight wink and blowing him a discreet kiss.</p>
<p>“Where we sleepin’, Kita-san?” Osamu was asking. “I take it I’ll need t’ share with ‘Tsumu.”</p>
<p>Leaning forwards, Kita placed his hand over Aran’s, briefly interlocking their fingers. “No, you can have a room each. Stop you bustin’ the place up.”</p>
<p>“Oh.”  They both stared glassily at Kita cupping Aran’s hand, looked at each other and then their faces split into identical shit-stirring grins. “Took yer time!”</p>
<p>“Not all of us rush into everythin’, moron,” Aran snarled, but he was smirking, raising Kita’s hand to his lips.  </p>
<p>“Jeez,” Atsumu complained, “if only this were back in school, Suna would owe us ramen for a month!”</p>
<p>As they were laughing and Aran felt the weight of a thousand spikes roll off his shoulders, the sun disappeared behind a thunderous black cloud.</p>
<p>“Man, you’ve brought the bad weather with ya, scrub.” Atsumu chided his brother. “I wanted sunshine!”</p>
<p>It started to pitter-pat down, fat drops splattering the path and greedily swallowed by the sun-baked earth. As the twins got to their feet to help gather up the breakfast plates, Kita stared at the sky and then back to Aran.</p>
<p>“It’s the balance of nature, Atsumu-kun,” Kita replied. “Perfect equilibrium.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>